The day it happened
by infinitylovee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fun day and in the end it ends perfectly. R/R please! :D


**A/N: So this is basically just a one shot and about how Kurt and Blaine go to Disney land and Blaine asks Kurt to marry him, I hope you enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and never will. Sadness occurs.**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Blaine was heading over to their house to pick him up to go to Disney world. They planned to go a few weeks prior but something had come up and Kurt had to go on a business trip for his job as a successful director for movies.

When Blaine arrived at their house after going to the store he started to get nervous by the heavy ring in his pocket weighing down on his ambitions to ask Kurt to marry him. They have been going out for 2 years and Blaine knew it was the right time.

As he was about to get the ring out of his pocket and make sure it was perfect just like his beautiful boyfriend, he heard the door close from their house and struggled to get the ring back into his pocket so Kurt doesn't suspect anything.

When he looked up he saw Kurt walking towards the car. "Hello love." Blaine said as he got in. "Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked him. "Ready when you are." Blaine said as he drove off.

The drive was quiet until Blaine turned on the radio. "What station would you like to listen to?" He asked. "I actually have a C.D., can we listen to it?" "Of course honey." Kurt smiled.

As he put the first track on, Blaine immediately recognized the song. The song that started playing was 'Teenage Dream' and it never got old.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

When they arrived at the park Blaine and Kurt got out of the park and went to get there tickets.

As they entered the park they saw kids with their parents running around. "Remind why we came here again." Kurt asked Blaine. "We did because we love Disney and I don't know?"

As they walked through the park they went on almost all the rides and when it was about four they decided to go home.

When they got home it was around five thirty and Blaine told Kurt once they got home to go get cleaned up so he could make them dinner.

As he heard the shower turn on, he started to make the place presentable. Even though they lived together the apartment could be a real mess. Whenever it was, Kurt would get mad and yell at Blaine to clean it up.

As Blaine was just finishing up Kurt's favorite dinner, he heard the shower turn off. 'Well, it will take some time for Kurt to pick out an outfit' Blaine thought.

So, in that time being, he cooked the chicken with the spaghetti and vegetables and set up a romantic dinner for his boyfriend. He got out the special wine that he bought for him because he knew he loved it.

When Kurt was coming down the stairs Blaine was waiting at the bottom of them. Kurt gasped as he saw what was in Blaine's hand; a single white rose.

"You look beautiful Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine said with so much sincere in his voice. "Oh Blaine, I love you too."

As Blaine gave Kurt the rose, he led him over to the two-seated table in the dining room. "Fancy much, Mr. Anderson?" "I just wanted this night to be about us and I wanted to be romantic." "You're always romantic baby, and that's one of the things I love about you the most." Kurt told him.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

After dinner, Blaine told him to go put in a movie while he went to make dessert for both of them. "Hey Blaine I was wondering if you wanted to watch a Disney movie or something else?" Kurt asked from where he was standing in the living room.

"Anything you want dear." When he finished putting the little mermaid in the DVD slot, Blaine was already on the couch with the sundaes he made, Kurt went to sit beside him. Before he could get snuggled into Blaine's body, Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, wait." As he paused the movie, he looked into those shining blue eyes he fell in love with. "I have to tell you something." As he got onto one knee and took Kurt's hand in his, Kurt immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"Kurt, I have loved you ever since you stopped me on that staircase at Dalton, and gosh Kurt, I'm so happy you did. But since then, we have had some problems and I wanted to ask you so many times if you would go out on a date with me, but with everything that had happened with Karofsky, I was afraid that I was taking it to fast and you would reject me. So, I just stayed your friend until it was the right time." As Blaine pulled the ring out of his pocket Kurt already had tears starting to come down his face. The ring was beautiful; it had three diamonds and on the inside it said courage. Blaine continued.

"But now that we have been together for two years, I want you to be my husband for the end of time, I love you so much Kurt, and if anything happens to you, I will regret not being there for you. I want to protect you and love you and make you feel you're imperfectly perfect every day. So will you do the honor of marrying me?" Blaine finished with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Oh Blaine yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much." Kurt tried saying slow but he had to get it out. "You will? I love you Kurt." He said one final time before sliding the ring onto his finger.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" "Me neither love, me neither." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt passionately.

"Mmm, do u want to watch the movie and drink our now melted ice cream?" Kurt asked. "Anything for you, my fiancé." Kurt smiled at the name. He loves Blaine so much even more now that he's going to marry him. Happiness occurs and everything is going to be ok.


End file.
